Queen - We Will Rock You Live in Concert
|re-release date = |catalogue number = VC4012 MC2032 |rating = |running time = 90 minutes}}Queen - We Will Rock You Live in Concert is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 3rd November 1986, and then It got re-released by Music Club, and Video Collection International on 4th September 1989. It got re-released by VCI on 20th October 1997. Description The ultimate Rock band perform the definitive versions of all their greatest songs. Prepare to be rocked! Songs 1. We Will Rock You 2. Let Me Entertain You 3. Play The Game 4. Somebody To Love 5. Killer Queen 6. I'm In Love With My Car 7. Get Down Make Love 8. Save Me 9. Now I'm Here 10. Dragon Attack 11. Love Of My Life 12. Under Pressure 13. Keep Yourself Alive 14. Crazy Little Thing Called Love 15. Bohemian Rhapsody 16. Tie Your Mother Down 17. Another One Bites The Dust 18. Sheer Heart Attack 19. We Will Rock You 20. We Are The Champions 21. God Save The Queen Credits Opening (Rare 1986 release) * Warning screen * Video Collection International "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 by Ray Brooks * Peppermint Video Music logo * Start of Queen - We Will Rock You Live in Concert (1982) Closing (Rare 1986 release) * End of Queen - We Will Rock You Live in Concert (1982) * Closing Credits * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1989 Re-Release) * Warning screen * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Peppermint Video Music logo * Start of Queen - We Will Rock You Live in Concert (1982) Closing (1989 Re-Release) * End of Queen - We Will Rock You Live in Concert (1982) * Closing Credits * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1997 Re-Release) Closing (1997 Re-Release) Trailers and info Rare 1986 release The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Gallery Queen - We Will Rock You Live in Concert (UK VHS 1986) Spine.png|Spine Queen-We-Will-Rock-You-Live-In-Concert-_57.jpg|Back cover Queen-We-Will-Rock-You-Music-_57.jpg|Cassette Video clips Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:1986 VHS Releases Category:1989 VHS Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Musical's Videos from V.C.I. Category:Guild Home Video Category:BBFC E Category:Music Club Category:Queen Films Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection Music Club trailer from 1993 (announced by David Jensen) Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005